


To the World, You may Be One Person

by Waifuu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Overwatch - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Smut, oneshots, reader - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waifuu/pseuds/Waifuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But to one person, you may be the world.</p><p>Just a bunch of Overwatch one shots! I'm going to be including everyone, there will be warnings in the beginning of trigger-y chapters so BE VIGILANT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the World, You may Be One Person

**Author's Note:**

> EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YEAH GIVING LOVE TO ALL THE OVERWATCH HEROES! ENJOY! -crawls back into trash can-
> 
> WARNING. NON CON ELEMENTS IN THIS CHAPTER.

Ever since Overwatch fell, criminal gangs were on the rise. Running rampant and unchecked, terrorizing the cities, and threatening to take complete control of them if they had not already. It was sickening how they were allowed to do this for so long and at such an extreme. Local law enforcement tried to stop them. Gods know they tried. But after so many lives lost in skirmishes and failed raids and with the gangs’ numbers progressively increasing, it just wasn’t worth dealing with anymore. They began turning a blind eye to them, even explicitly helping them. It was disgusting. It was horrifying. It was unacceptable. This was especially true in Tokyo, Japan. Normally, it would be in Genji’s jurisdiction, with the begrudging help of his brother, Hanzo. And sure, they did their best to keep the streets safe but ultimately, it just wasn’t enough. Morrison took it upon himself to “help out”, but his reasons were personal, the good of the people had not been at the forefront of his mind. Why should it be? He wasn’t a hero. At least, not anymore.

 

Only one objective mattered to him at the moment: take revenge on the organizations that had taken Overwatch down.

 

It was in doing so that he had met you.

 

 From his vantage point on the rooftop, he had a good view of the street and connecting alley way. A tip from Genji told him a small branch of the main gang were to be moving weapons from one of their storehouses in the area to the main warehouse. It was a chance to find out their headquarters. If this proved to be a good lead, he'd have one less organization to worry about. He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard loud voices below, and as he locked onto their whereabouts, the sight of 4 men closing in on a lone woman greeted him. Morrison had sighed in frustration, what did you think you were doing, walking around a criminal infested city at night? Were you that naïve? That stupid? Surprisingly, even though you were backed into a wall, you faced your assailants defiantly, without a lick of fear.

 

Yes. You definitely were that stupid. He jumped into action as soon as the criminals did, steeling himself for a quick scuffle. He grabbed one of the men by their jacket, yanking them back to deliver a swift kick to their stomach and crippling punch to their throat. The man went down like a sack of spuds, groaning as he lay on the ground clutching his neck. Morrison spun around, ready to beat the ever living shit out of rest of them but instead saw that you had already incapacitated the other 3. He felt his brows rise incredulously as he took in your disheveled appearance, and the sorry states of the men lying in heaps at your feet. Your proud, piercing gaze was directed at him, and the both of you were suddenly locked in a tense staring contest. After a moment or two, your hard expression softened by a small degree, probably realizing Morrison was not a threat, before twisting into a sneer.

 

“I didn’t need your help.” You stated in english, your voice strong and unwavering, “I can take care of myself.”

 

You didn’t wait for a reply, and instead bent down to pick up the grocery bags at your feet before turning and walking away.

 

Shock gave way to anger as he ground his teeth in quiet rage. Ingrate. He didn’t have to go out of his way to try and assist, the least you could do was say thank you. His night only worsened as he later found out he missed the Yakuza members making their move (no thanks to you). This was going to take longer than he though it would.

 

\---

 

You pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance as you realized night had long since fallen and you were again by yourself in a dark office. On normal days, you would have left when most of your coworkers did, but being a supervisor meant you had extra responsibilities. All it took was one of your underlings to fuck up on their reports for you to stay until you had everything sorted out and perfect. There was no way you'd get reprimanded for something someone else did. You weren't sure you could keep your anger in check if that happened. Straightening your black pencil skirt and blazer, you picked up your purse and made your way out of the building, turning briefly to lock the door behind you. A large hand suddenly clamped down on your mouth while a strong arm wrapped itself around your waist to pull you back into a broad chest. Immediately, you used the heel of your pump to stomp down on your assailant's foot, earning a shout of pain as you felt their grip loosen slightly. Seizing the opportunity, you drove your elbows back into their stomach before tightly grasping their arm and flipping them over your shoulder. The man groaned in pain as he hit the ground heavily, and your eyes raked over his once pristine black suit and the hard to miss intricate tattoo on his neck. Anger flared in your chest as you felt adrenaline beginning to pulse through your veins.

 

"Tell your boss to fuck off. I'm not interested in anything that has to do with him." you spat angrily in Japanese.

 

"Oh but you will be." A new voice drawled, laced with amusement.

 

Before you could turn around to address them, you felt something hard collide with your skull. You saw white as you felt your head snap to the side, your body reeling as everything around you seemed to slow. Your arms attempted to break your fall as your body crashed into the asphalt beneath you, droplets of red coloring the dark ground. You took a shuddering breath as your felt yourself being flipped onto your back, your eyes blinking rapidly as you tried to pull yourself together, a thundering pain encasing your head.

 

A male voice laughed above you, but the sound seemed muffled, as though you were underwater.

 

"You're a real piece of work, ain't cha? Giving my boys such trouble instead of going with them like a good girl."

 

You attempted to focus on the man speaking, taking note of his shaggy black hair, angular jaw and mocking, onyx eyes. If you ever got out of this, you would hunt him down and kill him. That was a promise.

 

Managing to glare hatefully up at the Yakuza member, you ground out, "F-fuck you, asshole."

 

He only smiled kindly down at you, and for the first time in a long while, you felt your heart clench in fear. "If you insist. Hold her down."

 

In an instant, hands captured your wrists in a bruising grip, pinning them up over your head as you struggled violently. "N-no! Stay the fuck away from me!"

 

"Oh shut up, bitch." He sneered as he tossed aside a bloodied bat and shoved himself in between your legs, "You were asking for it."

 

You kicked and screamed as you fought against him, wildly arching your back and twisting your body in an attempt to break free. The yakuza member reached up and tore your shirt open, the buttons flying every which way. He groped and fondled your breasts under your bra as he pressed his growing bulge against your lower half. You suddenly stilled as you felt him pull your panties off to the side; the only thing that separated him from you. The sudden chill caused you to grimace, and you nearly shrieked when you felt something hard prod at your entrance.

 

“Mmm..this wet already? Dirty bitch…”

 

You screwed your eyes shut and buried your face into the crook of your neck, waiting for the inevitable. The sound of bullets ripping into flesh and shouts of shock and horror was not what you were expecting next. Lifting your head, a painful throbbing washing over you in response, you looked up to see what caused the chaos.

The man you had scorned for helping you last week, the one with the odd looking visor and mask, was violently beating the men who had held you down. A pulse of pain erupting from the side of your head made you whimper, your eyelids suddenly feeling heavy as your vision began to blur. Faintly, you felt someone scoop you up into their arms before you were lost to the darkness.

 

\--

 

It was pure luck Morrison had been on the roof at the time you were assaulted by the first man. He recognized you instantly. How could he forget the face of the woman that scoffed at his attempt to aid her, that managed to take down 3 men twice her size? He hardly batted an eye as you flipped your aggressor over and incapacitated him. Morrison was about to take his leave, to leave you to your own devices, until he sensed the presence of more men and judging by their uniforms and matching tattoos, they were from the same gang. Concern briefly fluttered through him before he was reminded of the previous time he had attempted to help you.

 

“She doesn’t need my help.” He muttered, though remained where he stood, watching the scene slowly unfold before him.

Even as a sickening crack echoed throughout the lot as your head connected with the bat, Morrison remained where he stood.

 

_‘She doesn’t need my help.’_

 

Even as you were forcibly held down, shrieking and thrashing wildly to break free, he remained where he stood.

 

_‘She doesn’t need my help.’_

 

Even as the shaggy haired man started to obscenely buck and grind against your lower half, fondling your chest wantonly, he remained where he stood.

 

_‘She doesn’t need-‘_

 

It was when your would be rapist suddenly pulled himself out of his pants and began rubbing himself on your visible core that Morrison realized that you were in no condition to fight back and instantly leaped to action, stopping the man indefinitely with a shower of bullets from his pulse rifle. He felt sick to his stomach, furious that he almost let something so disgusting, so vile, happen to an innocent before his eyes.  He berated himself profusely as he made quick work of the Yakuza members, and continued to beat himself up for it as he carefully picked you up and rushed to the nearest hospital.

 

\--

The moonlight bleeding through the open window was the first thing that greeted you when you opened your eyes. From the slight sting from a needle in your arm, to the tubes in your nostrils feeding you oxygen, you concluded you were in a hospital. But the length of time you’ve been asleep? 1 day? 3? It was hard to tell accurately. Shortly, you groggily wondered why you were in a hospital to begin with before your mind supplied the awful face of the man who forced himself on you. A dull throb of pain squeezed your skull as you struggled to sit upright before a gloved hand was placed on your shoulder and gently pushed you back down. Startled, the heart monitor quickened as your eyes trailed up the arm that belong to the hand, the frantic beating of your heart settling as your eyes met a red visor.

 

“You…” You whispered in english, your voice hoarse and filled with surprise.

 

“He didn’t have the chance to do anything. So you don’t worry your pretty head about it.”

 

Speechless, you held his gaze for a moment before looking away, your face burning in shame. The man you had snapped at for attempting to save you had been the one to actually save you. You grit your teeth, mentally cursing your pride before swallowing it all and turning back to him.

 

“I am sorry, for my behavior the first time we crossed paths.”

 

He tilted his head a little, regarding you before replying in his deep baritone voice. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t like he wasn’t without his own sins.

You sighed in relief, body visibly relaxing as a soft smile played on your lips. Morrison fleetingly thought you were fairly pretty when you smiled. Even more so when it was directed towards him.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Soldier 76.” Unfortunately, no matter how much he may have liked the way you smiled, you were still a stranger, and he preferred his real name to be kept a secret. You must have understood this, as you only nodded and gave your own.

 Seeing that you were mostly stabilized for the time being, Morrison turned to leave through the open window. The sudden hand clutching his jacket sleeve had stopped him, and as he turned to face you, your eyes were anywhere but on his face.

 

“P-please, stay?” you stuttered in embarrassment, a soft dusting of red painting your cheeks.

 

Morrison only chuckled, gently prying your fingers off and placing your hand on your stomach with a ginger pat. And though you were not completely satisfied with the words he said to you as he disappeared into the night, you felt a tad bit safer as you relaxed into the hospital bed and stared up at the moon through your now closed window.

 

_“I’ve got you in my sights.”_


End file.
